A stroker tool is used for providing a force in the axial direction of the tool downhole.
The stroker may be used for expanding a liner or cladding within a casing in order to seal a leak in the casing. The stroker may also be used for penetrating the formation or an obstacle downhole.
Known stroker tools comprise a piston pump positioned within the stroker in order to provide the axial force. The fluid used in the tool is often the mud surrounding the tool, a drawback of this being that the piston inside the tool may get stuck due to the dirt in the fluid.